fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Clark/Season 2
Season 2 "Monster" Nick is first seen getting on an inflatable Zodiac boat will lead to The Abigail, Strand's yacht. He spends most of his time alongside Strand and talking with him. Eventually, Nick runs into Ophelia and asks if she needs to help with her bandages, she declines and Nick tells her to apply ice to her wound and drink lots of vodka. He is later seen looking over Liza's corpse as Travis gives a eulogy. He witnesses Chris angrily push her body into the ocean. Later on, Alicia informs the group that a man named Jack Kipling was talking to her via a radio and his ship was sinking. Strand angrily asks her if she disclosed any important information to them, to which she replies she didn't. Nick backs her up and tells Strand she only wanted to help the people. Nick sits down with Strand and questions what his contribution to the group is, to which Strand says it's his fearlessness. Later on ,the group eats dinner together. Nick notices Chris going out on the deck. The group sees dense fog, that fades and reveals a destroyed skiff boat with tons of bullet holes. Chris ends up jumping into the water and going for a swim. Nick follows after him. They discover the destroyed skiff and end up getting Chris back to the boat via the inflatable Zodiac. Nick dives into the overturned skiff and collects the ship's log book. He returns to Abigail and Strand starts the yacht up, as the people who destroyed the skiff are near. "We All Fall Down" As the Abigail approaches Catrina Island, Nick goes to the island with Madison, Travis, Alicia, and Chris to explore the island. Upon meeting the Geary's, becomes quick friends with their son, Harry Geary. Harry brings Nick to his room and shows him action figures with red dots on their foreheads, representing gunshot wounds. Harry says that he won't get sick because his family has "power pills." "It's like a vitamin," he explains, "if I take it my family stays together." He becomes concerned about him and his sister. While searching for drugs, Nick stumbles upon the pills Harry spoke of and recognizes them as poison and agrees that the children should come with them on the Abigail. However, Willa Geary dies and turns and Harry remains home with his gum-wielding older brother, Seth Geary. "Ouroboros" Alicia, Nick, and Chris insist on going to shore to gather supplies and Daniel accompanies them on the Zodiac. Nick finds a knife in a suitcase and pockets it and he finds a large stash of Amoxicillin for Ofelia. He falls into a pit and kills a walker with a knife he found earlier. Nick arrives covered in blood and helps fight off the infected, allowing the group enough time to escape. As they flee, Nick realizes that the infected are not attacking him. He walks into the herd and comes face-to-face with one. The infected smells him, but is unmoved as Nick snarls back at it. Nick is brought out of his trance by Alicia's voice, and retreats and returns to the boat with the others. "Blood in the Streets" Nick swims ashore naked in the middle of the night, having escaped the detection of a helicopter and a patrol boat. On shore he pulls out his clothes from a plastic bag and puts them on. He arrives at a recently-abandoned refugee camp on the beach. After attracting the attention of an Infected, he lures it into one of the tents and kills it, smearing himself in blood from the Infected’s belly. The next day, Nick walks into an abandoned, gated community. Masked by the blood he’s covered in, he walks by an Infected without drawing attention. He finds a house and knocks on the front door of a home. Luis sneaks up on him with a gun. Nick says that Strand sent him. Luis loads luggage into his car and explains to Nick that the housing development was an “Abigail Home Experience.” Nick asks if Luis is the one who will be getting them all across the border. “What do you mean by all of us?” Luis asks. Nick and Luis drive to the beach. Luis tells Nick that he only secured passage for two people but Nick figures Strand must have incorporated them into his plans. Luis explains that he met Strand years ago through Thomas Abigail. He says that his mother, who works for the Abigails and raised him and Thomas together, is staying at the Baja house. He brings Nick to the Zodiac. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spotted two pirates. Luis shoots the pirates, Ben and Breannah, with a rifle. Onboard, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without Strand. "Captive" While he is loading guns, Madison walks in and forbids Nick from pulling any more stunts. However he continues to load and check the guns as he feels he needs to help. Later, when Reed riles up Chris, Nick takes Chris out of the room and shuts the door to tune Reed out. Chris blames himself for allowing Reed’s group onto the boat but Nick assures him it’s not his fault. A gunshot goes off. Chris has shot Reed in the face. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room and ponder the thought of Chris killing the pirate in cold blood as opposed to preventing him from turning into a walker. Reed turns and attacks Ofelia. Before the two can kill Reed for good, Daniel stabs the walker in the shoulder and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. Madison prepares the Zodiac. Nick insists on delivering Reed to Connor, but Madison refuses to let him go. When he say he "has" to do it, she retorts that's he "wants" to do it. She leaves with Reed in the Zodiac. Nick and Strand monitor the pier through binoculars as the trade is in progress. "Sicut Cervus" After hiding below deck with the rest of the survivors from the military officers who are in negotiation with Strand and Luis in regards to safe passage to Mexico which results in gunfire, Nick along with his family charges upstairs to find a dying Luis. After Luis protests to Daniel not to kill him, Luis whispers to Nick. On land, Nick follows Strand into town where they discover a pile of dead parishioners in front of the church. Strand spots Thomas’s truck and calls Thomas’s name. The group fights off a herd of infected parishioners. Nick sits stunned after killing a young infected girl. After the struggle, Nick along with the rest of the group departs in Thomas's truck. Strand drives the group to Thomas’s gated estate where Celia Flores, Luis’s mother, greets them. In the estate's kitchen, Nick tells Celia that Luis asked for her when he died. Celia calmly explains that the dead have always walked amongst them. “The only difference is now we can see them,” she says. Madison overhears their conversation and later warns Celia that Nick is impressionable. Later in the night, Nick accompanies Ofelia to the estate's shrine, where Ofelia prays to her mother. Nick sees the owl carving that hangs above the shrine and has a flashback to the drug den at the Los Angeles church. In the flashback, he sees his former girlfriend, Gloria, feasting on a body. Nick finds Celia drinking wine in the courtyard. “They’re not really dead, are they?” he asks. She shakes her head and says the Infected are simply “what comes next.”. Nick is later awakened by Strands gunshot when Thomas is put down after succumbing to his walker bite. "Shiva" The day following Thomas Abigail's death, Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia's clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat while Nick defends Celia. Later in the day, Nick appears leading an infected Luis Flores to Celia after venturing outside the estate, masked by Infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him but she insists that Victor Strand must leave. While Nick cleans himself up, Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back then offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Per Madison's request, Nick later departs to find Travis and discovers him in the hills. Travis, deciding Chris in his current state isn't ready to be around people just yet, orders Nick to tell Madison that he couldn’t find him. Concerned, Nick leaves Travis with a knife for protection. As Nick walks back, he witnesses the estate on fire and hastily runs towards it where he discovers Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia ready to depart. After lying to Madison that he was unsuccessful in finding Travis, he suspiciously asks where Celia is. Realizing Celia's demise, Nick laments on the state of his family and the destruction of the estate; "She Celia was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Refusing to join his family, Nick departs into the oncoming swarm of Infected that approach the estate as Madison hopelessly watches on. "Grotesque" The morning after the Abigail Family Vineyard burns down, Nick awakens in a house with Sofia standing over him and Juan playing outside. He informs Sofia of his plans to head north towards the city of Tijuana, while Sofia continues south with Juan towards La Paz. Sofia gives him supplies and wishes him luck. In a flashback, he plays thumb war with his girlfriend Gloria at a rehab facility. She urges him to rehearse an upcoming meeting with his parents to avoid a longer stint in rehab. She role-plays his father and asks him to share his feelings after serving three weeks in rehab. Nick blames his father for being absent in his life. Nick treks through the hills of Baja and reaches the highway. A sign indicates Tijuana is 100 kilometers away. He searches an abandoned car for supplies but finds nothing. Nick finds a seemingly abandoned empty house and sets up camp for the night. While he sleeps, a woman sneaks up on him and attacks him with a bat, screaming in Spanish. Nick doesn't get time to get his supplies and water as she chases him out. The following day, he is walking along an abandoned highway when he comes across wrecked cars. He scavenges for water, when a gang roll up and take care of several Infected on the road. They spot Nick and chase him, but he escapes. For his second night on the road, he sleeps on top on a wrecked van. That night, Nick huddles by a van as the temperature plummets. In a flashback, he and Gloria wait in the hallway of the rehab facility. They see Gloria's well-to-do parents check in at the front desk. Madison arrives and waves at him. They are taken to a private room, where in Madison tells Nick why his father isn't visiting; he died in a head-on collision. Nick breaks down and screams in grief. Gloria looks in the room and sees Madison hugging Nick. The following day, Nick wakes up to two starving dogs barking in his face. He struggles to get away, but one of them viciously bites his leg. He grabs a rock and beats the animal away, and scrambles on top of the van. The barking of the dogs attracts a nearby herd of infected towards the van, which the dogs then attack. Unable to bring one down quickly enough, the dogs are overwhelmed by their numbers and devoured, while Nick remains hidden on top of the van. When the herd began to disperse, Nick overpowers an infected and takes his belt as a tourniquet. He covers himself in walker blood to hide his smell. Nick rests on top of the van and inspects his leg wound, which is deep. The herd hears him move and swarms the van. He closes his eyes and prays. A vehicle horn sounds in the distance and the herd flocks towards it. Seizing the opportunity, Nick crawls off the van and eats meat from one of the dog carcasses. He removes the belt from a maimed Infected and ties his injured leg with it. Later that day, still covered in blood, he is walking among the herd along the road towards Tijuana, suffering from dehydration. He hallucinated that the zombies were talking to him and that an infected Gloria was walking with him. While in this state, the gang that chased him the day before turn up again and start shooting the zombies. One of the outlaws recognizes Nick within the throng. Spooked by Nick's glare, he freezes and struggles to reload. The herd devours the outlaw and one of his accomplices and the lone survivor drives off. Later, Nick collapses and is spotted by Luciana Galvez and Francisco, but is left lying on the road. Eventually, Nick falls to the ground, dehydrated and exhausted. Francisco insists on saving him but Luciana refuses. He tells her that Nick is dying, and she changes her mind. Nick lays dying on the asphalt, barely conscious. In a flashback, he shoots heroin with Gloria in the shooting gallery at the Los Angeles church, the day before he encountered her undead body. Back in the present, rain begins to fall, reviving Nick who does his best to drink the rain. The next day, he hobbles into a town and finds a drug store. He looks for medication to treat his festering wound but finds nothing. In a barber shop, Nick wraps his wound with duct tape. Luciana and Francisco approach him and asks if he's infected. Nick assures them it's just a dog bite. They give him water to drink and Luciana invites him to come with them. A pharmacist named Alejandro Nuñez treats Nick's wound in an infirmary, remarking that Nick is foolish to walk with the dead, despite his reasoning that it is safe. He invites Nick outside and he finds himself in the La Colonia, a walled survivor community. The streets are alive with bustling store stalls, people going about their business, and laughing children. "Los Muertos" Nick wakes up in an infirmary in Colonia. He wanders through the town and sees a young girl crying. In a nearby field, the girl’s father stands surrounded by neighbors from the Colonia. “Ready?” asks Alejandro, who is the community’s leader. The father hands his knife over and enters a bus. Through the bus he passes into a gated field, filled with Infected. He sacrifices himself to the herd as the people look on. In Colonia, Nick sees Alejandro inject an elderly man with medication. Alejandro confers with Luciana. They look at Nick. He cleans bloody bandages at a faucet. Luciana enlists Nick to help her in a mission. She brings him to the field of Infected and pins an Infected to the wall. She slits its throat and slathers herself in the Infected’s blood. Nick follows suit. Nick and Luciana walk down a Tijuana street. Nick asks Luciana about the man who sacrificed himself to the Infected. Luciana says that the dying sacrifice themselves to the Dead and that once the Dead are gone, the world will be renewed. Nick questions whether Alejandro was actually bitten, since he hadn’t turned. Luciana says she saw it happen. Nick and Luciana arrive at a supermarket guarded by local gangsters. Luciana gives the leader, Marco Rodriguez, a bag of medication. In return, she receives a shopping cart. She says the deal was for two carts but Marco says it’s now only one. Nick and Luciana enter the supermarket to shop for supplies. At the supermarket, Nick puts a candy bar into the cart. Luciana puts it back and tells him to take only what’s essential. Nick sees a large group of dazed junkies camped out in the supermarket. Marco kneels next to one of the junkie women, his sister. Nick and Luciana leave the market with a full shopping cart. As they walk away, one of the gangsters charges and tackles Nick, revealing a pastry stowed in his pants. Marco comes after Nick with a machete and gets ready to chop off Nick’s hand. Through Luciana’s translation, Nick threatens to stop supplying Oxy for the junkies, including Marco’s sister, if they don’t let him go. In addition, he demands a second shopping cart. Marco begrudgingly agrees. Nick and Luciana wheel two carts of supplies back to Colonia. Luciana worries the gang will follow them back and yells at Nick for upsetting the gangsters. Returning to Colonia, Nick and Luciana drop the supplies off at the pantry. Nick gives the candy bar to the young girl whose father was sacrificed. Luciana ushers him inside a house to meet Alejandro. Nick is reprimanded for riling up the gangsters. He goes on to explain the importance of faith, saying only the faithful will remain once the world has been washed clean of death. “We have been chosen. We will outlast death,” he says. Nick notices a scar on Alejandro’s shoulder, the bite Luciana spoke of. Alejandro preaches to his people in the Colonia church. Nick stands in the audience.“From death we come, and to death we deliver ourselves,” the congregation repeats. Call and response. Nick joins them. "Pablo & Jessica" Nick roams the crowded street. He sees a young girl crying, and then explores the infirmary a little further. Going upstairs, he finds Alejandro. Nick apologizes for his mistake at the grocery store, and Alejendro tells him he compromised the entire compound. While helping Alejandro with medicine, Nick tells a story of his friend from before the infection. Nick declares he wants to make things right, that he knows how to use medicine. A montage with heavy music shows Nick pounding away at controlled substances. He creates a pill with the procedure and presents it to Alejandro. The pills will give them a shot at a deal. Nick is still curious, and asks about Alejandro's bite. He reveals he knows about the bite, and shows his doubt about the story. Alejandro asks Nick to take a leap of faith in believing him, but Nick admits he has trouble with that. Alejandro knows Nick likes being out in the danger, but he wants him to be careful. he claims he wants Nick to come back, Nick appreciates the belief in him. As they look over, Luciana is playing soccer with some children. Nick goes over to join them and Alejandro watches. Nick clearly knows what he's doing, and scores a goal right away. Luciana shares a flirtatious smile with him. A man covered in blood approaches and Luciana calls him Echo. He says he found Pablo, but that he was in pieces. Luciana tries to watch the conversation, but is at a distance. She goes over to investigate as the children surround Nick. After the break, Nick and Luciana are walking away from La Colonia. He tells her she didn't have to come, but she says he doesn't know Spanish. Luciana reveals Pablo was her brother, and she goes on to talk about their story after the infection. Her father was gone before it started and their mother lost contact. Nick embraces Luciana and apologizes, and they share another moment. Alejandro notes that Nick was respectful to the gang. Nick admits he was more friendly than he wanted to be. They both note surviving sucks. Alejandro rewards Nick's hard work with giving him his own house. Nick claims he doesn't need all this, but Alejandro insists that he has helped the community more than he realizes. Nick humbly accepts the gift. Later, Nick is alone his house when there is a knock on his door. After he responds, there is no answer. He gets up and Luciana is at the door. She claims she is too tired to sleep, and he lets her in. She discovers Nick is studying Spanish, and he practices with her. They both sit on the bed and talk about Nick's self-conscious image. Nick reveals he has a sister, and that is a surprise to Luciana. She says it is hard to imagine him with a family. Nick says he thinks she and his mother are alive, and tells her his father died before the infection. He tells her that he lost his father relating that, “We’ve all lost someone.” Music plays, and Luciana wakes up in Nick;s bed. He is on the floor and insists she stay and sleep. She said no, that people would look down on it. As she's about to leave, Nick asks if she is testing him. Without answering, she walks up and kisses him. The begin to kiss more aggressively and move off-screen. "Pillar of Salt" Reynaldo stops by Nick's trailer to inform Luciana that Francisco and his family snuck out of La Colonia. Reynaldo refuses to make the upcoming Oxy trade without Francisco. Nick volunteers himself and Luciana to make the trade so that the community can have water. Alejandro approaches Nick and Luciana. He asks what happened and they tell him about Francisco. Luciana insists that the community needs to hear from Alejandro and he says bittery, "No thank you, no goodbye,". He asks Luciana to speak with the scouts to boost morale in the wake of Francisco's departure. Alejandro addresses his people at the church and urges them to keep their faith in him and in the safety of their home. Afterwards, he questions Luciana's loyalty for neglecting to speak with the scouts immediately. He forbids her and Nick from doing the drug trade, despite Nick's fears that Marco will come for them if he doesn't receive his Oxy. In Nick's trailer, Luciana worries about Alejandro's mental state. Nick insists they deliver the Oxy. Luciana refuses and insists that Alejandro knows what he is doing. The two argue which concludes in Nick saying he is only here for her and Luciana declaring she is the boss now before sharing a kiss. Nick goes to Alejandro's home alone. He asks if he is okay. Alejandro reveals a bit of regret for doubting Luciana. Nick insists that the gangsters will come for them if they don't make a trade. Alejandro insists this is not Nick's place but Nick claims to believe in this community and wants what is best for it. Alejandro starts to accuses Nick of lacking faith in him. He hands Nick a water bottle and dismiss him. Nick talks with Reynaldo in the community and asks if he would make the drop with him instead of Antonio. He wants to follow Alejandro's orders but Nick realizes that more people in their group will die. Reynaldo agrees to accompany Nick that night. Nick walks over to Luciana, who was just finishing her talk with the scouts. They leave and she explains what she said to them: the community needs their strength. She notices a look on Nick's face. He lies and insists nothing is wrong. They joke about Nick lying in Spanish, which he is, because he's not telling her about making the drop. The two go inside for a drink of water. Nick mentally prepares himself for the drop. He sees Marco looking at him with a pair of binoculars. "Wrath" In the middle of the night, Nick sneaks out of bed with Luciana and meets Reynaldo. They skulk into the infirmary and steal OxyContin. At daylight, they pass through the bus out of La Colonia to deliver the drugs to Marco. Nick and Reynaldo arrive at El Pelícano and tell Antonio that they need to speak with Marco. Nick gives Marco the OxyContin, but Marco says he no longer has a need for their supply. He tells Nick that he has joined forces with a more powerful gang and plans to take over La Colonia. Nick asks what will happen to the residents, but Marco doesn't care. To prove it, Marco reveals the executed bodies of Francisco, his wife, and daughter. He advises Nick to leave La Colonia immediately if he wants to live. Nick tells Luciana that Marco's gang is about to attack La Colonia and apologizes for sneaking away. At the infirmary, They brief Alejandro on Marco's impending assault. Nick urges Alejandro to vacate La Colonia immediately. The debate is interrupted by a patient who has turned. The infected attacks and, in the ensuing scuffle, Alejandro and two others are bitten. Nick kills the infected by pressing his fingers through the eyeballs, into the brain. Alejandro gapes at the bite on his arm, but he assures Nick and Luciana that he will be fine. The La Colonia townspeople say farewell as the infected infirmary victims offer themselves up to the herd in the yard. Nick tells Luciana he's worried about Alejandro. She assures him that Alejandro's faith will heal him. Nick frantically packs his things. Alejandro walks in and Nick calls him out for being afraid of the bite. Alejandro doesn't want to reveal Nick's alleged truth but Nick says the only way Luciana leaves before Marco arrives is if Alejandro admits to lying. Alejandro tells her, "I am not immune." She feels his forehead and feels his fever. Alejandro tells her that he was bitten by a junkie, not a zombie. He lied to help build the community and protect himself and those in it. Nick pleads with Luciana to leave with him. Alejandro tries to convince Nick to stay but she feels betrayed and will leave with Nick. Alejandro leaves, saddened by the truth coming out and loss of trust. Nick holds Luciana and tells her, "We have to go," but she doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay back and fight for La Colonia because the faith they have has protected them. She's not leaving, saying La Colonia is her home. "North" Nick hustles after Luciana who is clearly planning something. She is distant from him. He wants her to come with him. She continues to refuse and mocks him and encourages him to run. Meanwhile, Nick leaves La Colonia. As he walks down a Tijuana road smeared with infected blood, he spots a helicopter landing in the near distance. Nick returns to La Colonia and goes to Alejandro in his trailer. Nick says he saw a medevac helicopter land in a camp near the border. Alejandro cares about his people, he insists, and Nick tells him to let his people go, let him and Luciana run north. Alejandro brings up reasons not to let them leave but Nick tells him that the people will live, including Luciana, if he is brave enough to let them leave, as he injects medication into Alejandro's wrist. The drugs kick in and Alejandro fades out. Nick and Luciana lead the villagers toward the U.S. border. The two and the Colonists arrive at the border crossing. A plume of smoke rises in the distance. Through binoculars, Nick sees the medevac helicopter leaving a refugee camp. An armed survivor suddenly pops up from behind an abandoned vehicle and shoots Luciana, then the entire armed group emerges and open fire onto the Colonists. Nick and Luciana hide behind a booth but are captured by one of the attackers. The armed men separate Nick and Luciana and shove them to the ground. Category:Characters